


Palming up

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [11]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Thicc dick Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yes, even a hospital. Akira is willing to try everywhere
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242278
Kudos: 23





	Palming up

“This.” Yusuke gave a long slow hiss as his eyes closed. “Is a disrespectful idea Akira.” He gave a small shudder when Akira sent his hand down his shaft before he twisted at the end to tease the crown and then dip his fingers into Yusuke’s wet tip. The shudder his boyfriend gave at that only turned Akira on more. His face was so flushed. “This.” Yusuke groaned. “Is a hospital.”

“And so it is.” Akira kept his voice low even as he moved his hand. Because of where they were he couldn’t just pull his boyfriend’s cock out. If he were so daring, he would have pulled it out but then would have come the temptation to suck and he really couldn’t do that in public.

They had Yusuke’s pants unbuttoned enough that Akira could stick his hand inside but he didn’t dare to pull it out. For many reasons but the main one being he didn’t want to terrify someone if they caught sight of Yusuke’s cock. Not everyone was him. Not everyone would eye that with glee and delight.

Akira indulged in a long slow strong down Yusuke’s cock and his boyfriend’s head went back against their booth and Yusuke gave a low whimper. In Akira’s hand he throbbed. The combined heat and wetness only urged Akira on more.

Gods but his boyfriend was huge and so sensitive. The way he panted under Akira’s touch. The soft noises he released. The way he squirmed as they sat in the booth almost tucked away from sight. Akira could hear others if he strained but he would rather pay attention to what he had his hand on. Pity he couldn’t risk a taste.

“So disrespectful.” Yusuke’s hips jerked up when Akira teased his slit. Yusuke had his fingers all slippery with precum and he still had snark. “This is what you accompanied me to the check-up for Joker?”

“No.” Akira leaned against Yusuke’s neck before he blew warm breath against the sensitive part of his neck in revenge. Yusuke moaned and his cock throbbed in Akira’s grip. “I came because I wanted to make sure you were going to go. Also wanted to hear the results. You’re fine, it’s taking forever to get the prescription filled.” His fingers teased around the crown until Yusuke shuddered. “Let’s release some tension.”

“We released plenty of that. Don’t you rec-call.” Yusuke’s hips jerked up in a telling way and Akira had to fight to hide his smile. He eased his touch kept it much lighter. His boyfriend hissed but Akira grinned and teased and played with the precum covering his fingers. “Akira.”

“I recall some on hand nursing.” Akira teased. He recalled swinging by to nurse Yusuke and then learning first hand just how much strength his boyfriend had cold or no. it had been delicious. Akira was uncertain to who had consumed who but he did know he had enjoyed every moment of it. Yusuke was just that good and that big. Unforgettably big. “Very on hand.” Akira murmured as he squeezed the base.

Yusuke’s reaction was a low groan that went to Akira’s stomach. A low groan that made him shiver followed by so much precum that Akira had to shiver. The way it flowed over his hand. It was so unfair that he could not even afford a small taste. A tiny lick. A little sample. Akira could not have any of that. It was driving him a little mad because he wanted.

He found it easy to remember where they were. It was easy to filter the different noises. The rattle of carts the different noises over the speakers. The smells that were blocking the scent of Yusuke that he enjoyed best. They were background noise but Akira still paid them mind.

“I’ll admit this is taking longer than I thought it would.” Akira teased as he ran a finger up Yusuke’s shaft. “Is one hand not enough?” He joked. “Or is it that you can’t cum by hand alone? You need greater contact?” He dipped his finger along the slit until precum bubbled around his touch. So warm and slick. His heart was pounding. “But you feel so good in my hand Yusuke. I could always take a quick lick.” Risky but he could wing a few minutes.

“That would make.” Yusuke panted. The flush on his cheeks were so captivating. “This entire situation even more disrespectful.” He grunted as his cock throbbed in Akira’s hand. “Stop teasing. Use both hands if you must.” Yusuke moaned as Akira took up the invitation. One hand stroked Yusuke’s cock and covered his shaft in the generous precum. The other fondled the head of Yusuke’s cock.

Yusuke gave a low groan when Akira’s hand moved from coating the precum along his shaft to slipping further down. Then Yusuke’s breath hitched and Akira grinned. “So full.” Akira teased as he ran his fingers along Yusuke’s balls. “So close and that’s because of me?”

“Such a mischievous.” Yusuke groaned. “You picked this location well Joker. You can tease all you like.” His panting was more pronounced. His head dipped towards his chest before he fought to raise it. The way he locked eyes with Akira sent heat straight to his own cock. He was so in love. “Tease all you like here Joker. We still have to leave.”

He adored Yusuke. He loved him so much. Akira dipped close while he paid attention to the various noises. He let his lips brush Yusuke’s ear before he leaned across for a quick peck. A taste of Yusuke’s lips was nowhere near enough to what he needed but he would make do for now. God he was so gone for this Fox.

“Yes we do.” Akira breathed. “And before all of that.” He teased. “You.” His fingers worked under Yusuke’s cock until his boyfriend went rigid. “Have.” It was throbbing in his hand. Yusuke’s eyes were out of focus and it was such an erotic sight. “To cum by my hand.” Akira whispered as he slid his finger against the slit in the crown. Yusuke’s groan was erotic and so beautiful. It went straight to Akira’s own cock. Made him have to fight to catch his own breath.

But his boyfriend was so damn erotic. Akira swore under his breath before he took a risk and crushed his lips to Yusuke’s. while his boyfriend shuddered and released in his hands. Akira tasted his lips until Yusuke pulled back. Both of them were trembling. “Number five hundred and three?”

“Talk about good timing.” Akira grinned. “Need a tissue?” He slowly pulled his wet hands from Yusuke’s pants before he gave him a once over. “Actually. Hand me your card. I’ll go.”


End file.
